The eighth, biennial ?? T Cell Conference will be held on June 7-10, 2018 at the Agora du Haut Carre conference center on the campus of Bordeaux University in France. The goals of the conference are to bring together investigators from around the world working in ?? T cell biology to discuss unpublished results, develop new paradigms, identify directions for future research and learn results of the latest use of ?? T cells in the clinic. Both basic biologists and those interested in the clinical use and targeting of ?? T cells will have the opportunity to connect during this highly interactive and friendly meeting. Ample time will be allowed for discussions between participants. Topics that will be covered in the conference include ?? T cell development, antigens, activating molecules and functions of these cells. Additional sessions will focus on clinically relevant topics including roles of ?? T cells in infectious and inflammatory diseases, cancer, and immunotherapy. Commitments for participation have been obtained from key leaders in the field including women, minorities, and junior investigators. We anticipate that 275-300 attendees will participate in this preeminent scientific meeting for investigators working with ?? T cells. We request funds for travel awards to allow graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty to attend this key conference in our field. Funds to support these goals will ensure that the 2018 ?? T Cell Conference is an exciting forum to bring together basic immunologists and clinicians for discussion of the latest information about ?? T cells.